Someone Like You
by liisous
Summary: Elena once heard everything could change over night, she just didn't expect it would happen to her - literally over night.
1. Saturday Night

**Hi guys! I'm back with a whole new story****.** _It's all human and is definitely not following the story line of either the show or the books. But despite that, I hope you will like it and... happy reading!_

_PS! **This story is rated M because of future references.** And because I'm paranoid and warning you. It will involve violence, sex, coarse language and such. So, don't say I never warned you..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or any of the plot/lines/quotes I might use in this story._

* * *

><p>Elena had looked forward to a nice and quiet saturday night with her family - light a few candles and watch some movies. Instead, Caroline and her stubborn ass dragged her to a club just outside town. Elena hadn't drunk a single drop since the accident with her parents, which nearly killed all of them, and wasn't in the mood of doing it now either. She wasn't in the mood to sit on a stool at the bar either, but Caroline being Caroline, there was nothing she could do.<p>

Elena made a mental note of figuring out who invented the best friend card, because it was absolutely stupid.

After a few hours of getting ready and a 20 minute drive to the bar, they were finally there. It was a small and crowded bar, with one long bar table screwed on the wall and bar stools in front of it. The rest of the room were dance floor only. The bar disk was located in the middle, straight across from the door.

Caroline took a hold of Elena's hand and dragged her to the bar, ordering shots. Elena had never been good with shots, and even if she wasn't in the mood to drink, she threw back the shots anyways, only to shut Caroline's nagging up.

After a few shots, Elena could agree with Caroline that she needed this. Everyone around her had told her to let loose a little and take a time out and enjoy life. Even if the time wasn't exactly right, it might help. Maybe this was hat she needed, a girls night out, without any rules or duties.

A few hours and many shots later, they were dancing together with others on tables. Somehow, they had convinced the bartender to get more tables so they could dance on them, and he had happily complied. Caroline and Elena were sharing a table, surrounded by guys checking them up and down.

Elena's eyes roamed around the bar, taking a look at the people, when there was one man in particular her eyes got caught on. He was dressed in all black - black jeans, black t-shirt, black leather jacket, even his hair and sunglasses were black. _Who even wears sun glasses in a dark bar? _His lips were pursed into a thin line and he was holding a glass in his hand. Considering the angle of his face, it looked like he was looking at her too.

"He's hot!" Caroline shouted in her ear. Was it that obvious?

"Sure is." Elena smiled, a light bluch crossed her features.

"Oh my. He's coming over. Straighten yourself up, you look like you just got caught with your hand in the cookie jar." Caroline rapidly slurred. The smell of alcohol radiating from her was not making it easier to straighten up.

"Hello there." Wow, even his voice was something else.

"Hi." Elena smiled as she reached out her hand and shook it, not really prepared when he with a light pull had her falling down from the table. She couldn't tell if it was her bad balance or all the shots she had taken, but she literally fell into his arms.

"Oops.."

"Eady there," he smirked. "I'm Damon."

"Elena."

"Elena, that's a beautiful name."

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she mumbled a thank you. What was going on here? Why is she blushing? It wasn't like Elena was unfamiliar with compliments, she was recieving them on a regular basis. But it was something about this man which drew her in, making her forget everything else. It was scary, but all the while, exciting. No one had ever made her feel like this on their first meeting.

"So, Elena, can I buy you a drink?" Damon asked, showing no indication to let go of her waist.

"Sure." Elena smiled, taking his hand in hers before walking - or rather pulling - Damon towards the bar. She didn't complain about the extra confidence rushing through her body, it was rather nice.

"Bourbon." Damon said to the bartender as he waited for Elena to decide her drink.

"Make that two." Elena said, earning a surprised look from Damon.

"What? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't handle the heavy stuff."

"Feisty." Damon smirked. Never in his life had he met a girl who willingly drank Bourbon, it was too heavy for most of them. Despite her claiming to 'handle the heavy stuff', Damon was actually curious to see how she would handle it.

As the bartender put two glasses of Bourbon in front of them, Elena took a swing from her instantly. The burning sensation in her throat made her body feel warm and a tingling feeling spread through her belly.

Damon whistled when she put the glass back on the bar and looked at him. He was impressed.

"I told you," Elena started off.

"You can handle the heavy stuff." Damon continued, his eyes glittering with something Elena couldn't quite put a word to. But the way he was looking at her, made her feel sexy and a new wave of confidence rushed through her.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Damon asked her, nodding his head towards the exit.

Suddenly, panic rushed through Elena's body instead of confidence. She didn't know this man, but she wasn't sensing any fear. Which possibly could be a side effect to the alcohol.

"I don't know. I'm here with Caroline, I can't just leave her." It was a pathetic excuse, but it was better than cutting him off completely.

"Ah, the blonde one, right?" Elena nodded. "It looks to me like she's busy leaving herself."

Elena's head snapped to the exit, where she saw Caroline leaving with some guy who looked awfully familiar to Tyler Lockwood. What the hell was he doing here? And with Caroline?

_There goes my ride home, _Elena thought. How could Caroline do this to her?

"So, what do you say? Wanna get out of here?" Damon could see the panic in her eyes good enough to know she was second thinking leaving with him. "Relax, I ain't some serial killer. And I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you think.

"How about this? We get out of here, but you call all the shots. We do whatever you want, and when you want to go home, I'll give you a ride."

Elena thought about it for a second. How bad could it be? She knew she shouldn't trust everything coming from his mouth. She knew well enough everyone pulled the 'I ain't a serial killer'-card and expected everyone to believe them. And perhaps she didn't believe that when he said it, but she really didn't see how he, or this situation, would do her any harm.

What was she otherwise doing in a bar if not to flirt and have fun? She was doing both, so why did it matter where she did it?

"Okay. Let's get out of here." Elena said, and downed the rest of her drink. "But I call the shots!" She pointed her finger at him, before turning on her heel and made her way to the exit.

She couldn't believe she was actually going to leave with this man. She hadn't known him for more than 30 minutes. Elena could practically hear her better judgement scream at her to get the fuck out of there, alone. But the other side of her, the not so good judgement, told her to go for it. In the end, the latter won.

When she reached the exit, Damon came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You call the shots." he whispered in her ear before opening the door and guided them both out.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? <strong>_Be kind & review! :-) _


	2. Saturday Night Part 2

**A/N: I must say, I'm a little disappointed. I noticed how many visitors this story has gotten since I published it, and almost no one has reviewed. I thank you who did, it's really appreciated and I hope you will continue. For you others, I would be really happy if you wanted to share your thoughts with me and help me make this story as good as possible! Thank you.**

**Warning:** _Smut scene!_

**Rated M because of future references!** _And because I'm paranoid and warning you. It will involve violence, sex, coarse language and such! So, don't say I never warned you..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or any of the plot/lines/quotes I might use in this story._

* * *

><p>Elena's head were spinning when they arrived at Damon's house, which by the way, was the Boarding House. Her jaw almost hit the ground when she saw it. He was a Salvatore! She should have seen this coming. Almost everyone in town knew who they were, mostly because of their wealthy father, Giuseppe. He was known pretty much all over the world his successful company.<p>

Damon guided her in to the sitting room, kindly offering her to pick her seating. Elena understood he was serious about her making all the calls and she had the choice of either sitting alone in one of the armchairs or sit together with Damon on the couch. She chose the couch, much to Damon's liking.

His body was turned towards hers in a way where their knees were touching. She could feel the warmth coursing through her body, but she was too intoxicated to do anything about it. And deep down, she didn't want to. She may never have done anything like this, and it wasn't something she would usually do either, but it was exciting and she _liked _it.

As Damon's hand came up to caress Elena's cheek, her heart hammered harder and harder in her chest. She wasn't entirely new in this department, she had gone through all bases with her ex boyfriend, Matt. But there was something about Damon, something that made her body disconnect from her mind.

Suddenly, Damon leaned forward, slowly approaching her lips. He was still careful and would keep his part of the deal. If she wanted to stop, he would stop, no matter how much he didn't want to.

"If you want me stop, I need you to tell me." Damon said. When Elena nodded her head, Damon took that as an invitation and leaned in further until his lips were on hers.

A quiet moan escaped Elena's lips as his warm ones put on a little pressure, molding together with hers. The blood pumped so hard, she could actually hear it. And at times, it felt like her heart would destroy her ribcage and come flying out.

Damon's hands roamed up and down her body, up under her shirt until he settled them just above where her pants ended. His hands left burning marks on her skin, wherever they touched. It was amazing!

When they both broke away for air, Elena was panting. She actually felt a little dizzy, besides the alcohol.

"Don't you think we should continue this upstairs?" Elena found herself saying. She didn't know quite where this would end, or exactly how much further they would go tonight, but she knew whatever they would do, they weren't going to do it on a couch, where anyone could walk in on them.

Lust flashed through Damon's eyes as a smile spread over his face.

He stood up and grasped her hand, guiding her towards the stair case. Before taking a step, he pushed Elena into the wall and crashed his lips on hers. It was hard, and rough, and his crotch pushed into her stomach, showing her just how hard he was.

"Upstairs." Elena mumbled.

Damon picked her up so her legs locked around his waist. Elena wiggled her hips in circles against his hardness, making Damon to growl. He had never really understood why mens jeans were made so tight from the beginning when they became even tighter in situations like these. It was excrusiating!

As they entered his bedroom, Damon pushed Elena into his bedroom door and kissed her lips, down her jaw until she reached her neck and collarbone. Elena's hands worked on his shirt, opening every button before slipping it of his shoulders. Her hands roamed across his chest towards his pants. She opened the button and unzipped his zipper.

The feeling of Damon's lips on her neck was feeling heavenly, and as much as she didn't want him to stop, she felt it was necessary. Their eyes locked for a second, and Elena thought she could see a smirk on his face as he lifted her hands up above her head so he could take her shirt off. Her hair framed her face, and Damon flinched by the resemble of someone he used to know.

He shook his head. That was forbidden territory.

"Are you okay?" Elena breathed, seeing the uncomfortable look on his face.

"Mh-hm." Damon captured her lips again and moved them to his bed.

Elena's hands moved between them, pushing down his pants. She moved to his boxers, pushing them down as well, letting his dick spring free. She stroked her fingers up and down his length. Their kisses became more heated, more rough and filled with lust and need.

"You're a little too over dressed for this, don't you think?"

Elena giggled and let him undress her. In seconds, her pants and underwear were lying together with his on the floor. She would probably have felt more shy if she were sober, but in this drunken state, there was no place for it. She was far in the moment to care.

Damon placed kisses everywhere from her jaw to her thighs, lingering there a little longer. He pushed one finger inside of her, then two. He could feel her inner walls tighten around his fingers. He placed feather light kisses on the inside of her thighs, making Elena moan. There was a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, coursing through her body.

As Damon's fingers moved in a slow pace, Elena moved one of her hands to his hair, gripping tightly. She lifted her other hand to her naked breast, roughly pinching and stroking her nipple. Her eyes rolled back in her head from the pleasure.

"Enough. I.." Elena's breath got stuck in her throat when Damon pushed a third finger in to her. "I need you. Now."

Her chest rose and fell rather fast, and she was pretty sure she was sounding desperate. But she didn't care. She needed him inside her. She needed to feel him complete her, fill her to the very core. And she needed release.

Damon smirked and withdrew his fingers, licking them in the process. Elena became ever more aroused, if possible, by watching him close his mouth around his juicy fingers. He leaned up to kiss her and she could taste herself on his tongue.

He positioned himself in front of her opening and slowly pushed himself inside of her. Their eyes locked and Elena could see all the lust and need showing in his eyes. As Damon was completely buried inside of her, he stayed still, giving her a chance to adjuste to his size. Slowly, he started moving, in and out. At first, his thrust were gentle, but they were quickly becoming faster, rougher.

Elena bucked her hips and pushed her head deeper in to the pillow. Her eyes once again rolled back in pleasure and she bit her lower lip in an attempt to hold back the scream erupting in her throat.

"Faster." Elena said. She was getting closer to her release by every thrust, she could feel reality slipping away from her. Damon quickened the pace as he felt his own release approaching.

With one last thrust, Elena screamed out his name. Damon followed soon after, spilling inside of her. Elena shook violently underneath him. Damon laid his head in the crook of her neck, holding her gently in his arms. He waited until she had ridden out her orgasm completely.

Elena shuddered at the loss of contact when Damon drew out, laying himself beside her. Elena laid her head on his chest. She could feel Damon's hand stroking her hair and his lips kissing the top of her head.

"That was.."

"Amazing." Elena finished. If she would be true to herself, it was the most amazing sex she had had in her life.

"Well, that's a complete understatement." Damon said and Elena could actually see the smirk on his face.

Elena smiled and snuggled closer to his chest. Her eyes were slowly closing themselves and she was too tired to fight against it. Damon whispered good night and placed one last kiss on her head, before letting sleep take over him too.

* * *

><p><em>I hope I did good on the smut-scene, I'm not really used to writing them so it was a bit of a challenge.<em>

**What did you think? **_Please, be kind & review! :-)_


	3. Two Months Later

_Hi guys, new chapter! I hope you've had a wonderful start on the new year. And I hope you'll have a pleasent time reading this chapter. Happy reading! _

_**Rated M because of future references!** And because I'm paranoid and warning you. It will involve violence, sex, coarse language and such! So, don't say I never warned you..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or any of the plot/lines/quotes I might use in this story._

* * *

><p><strong>~ 2 MONTHS LATER ~<strong>

"Congratulations. You're pregnant."

Pregnant? Elena stared at the woman in front of her. Did she just say _pregnant? _As in have-a-baby-within-nine-months-pregnant?

"How is that possible?" Elena said, dumb struck.

"I suppose you had a sex education program at your school? Every school is required to teach about sex and it's risks."

"I know how a baby is made." Elena snapped, "but how?" she whispered, mostly to herself. She hadn't had sex in like forever. Oh, wait.. Shit! That night, at the bar, with Caroline. She had gone home with a guy that night.. That was two months ago.

"How far along am I?" Elena asked nervously. She was nervously playing with her hands in her lap, praying the nurse wouldn't say two months. Of course, she knew she was stupid to think anything else. That was the only time she'd had sex in.. well.. since her and Matt had broken up five months ago.

"Around two months."

Fuck!

Elena's thoughts instantly flew to her parents. How was she going to tell her parents? `Hi mom, hi dad. Caroline and I went out to a club two months ago, and I went home with a guy and had a one night stand with him and now I'm pregnant.´ Yeah, not gonna happen!

And how on Earth would she tell Damon? She hadn't talked to him for more than five minutes since that night. The only time they had met was at the Grill, a week after their night together.

"If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to ask. I'll send some brochures with you to read, they contain the most basic stuff you need right now. I suggest you buy a few baby books and learn more about your pregnancy." Everything was a blur in Elena's ears, most of it went in through one and out the other. "Do you know who the father is?"

That, on the other hand, snapped Elena out of her thoughts. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Okay. My suggestion is to tell him as soon as possible." The woman smiled warmly towards Elena, "So, if there's nothing you're wondering about, we're done here."

Elena nodded and stood up. _How could I be so stupid. Unprotected sex? Or did we use a condom? No, we didn't.. I don't remember there being a condom involved.. Shit, shit, shit! _Elena's thoughts wouldn't stop spinning as she went for the exit. She knew she needed to tell Damon as soon as possible, but how? She couldn't really expect him to be there for her. It wasn't like it had been anything serious. One night stands are not serious!

But, wait a minute.. Does this mean she's going to keep the baby?

_Of course I am, _Elena thought. _There's no way I could ever go through with abortion, or give the baby up for adoption._

When Elena sat in the car, she prepared herself of what to come. Firstly, she needed to tell her parents. And then, Damon. Her hands shook uncontrollably as she started the engine.

The fact that she had no idea how either of them would take this was terrifying and it scared her more than anything. She knew her parents would probably be disappointed with her for not using protection. And a one night stand.. She knew that wasn't acceptable in their book. And how would Damon react? Would he be mad? Would he tell her not to keep it?

Her mind was spinning as she pulled out of the parking lot.

She just prayed for a miracle as she drove towards her house.

* * *

><p><em>Really short chapter, I apologize for that! But I felt like this was necessary for the story.<em>

**What did you think? **_Please, be kind & review! :-)_

**Spoiler for next chapter:**_ Elena will tell her parents and Damon about her being pregnant. Someone will take it good, someone will not.. Which is which, do you think?_


	4. I'm pregnant

Hi guys. I know it's been a really long time since I updated this story and I really apologize for that. I had the third chapter all written and finished to publish, but then I got busy with school and kind of forgot about it. When I was suppose to publish it, it was gone. All my documents on here had been deleted due to the 90 days time. So when I understood that I hadn't saved it on my computer either, and had to re-write it all, my inspiration completely died.

Also, another thing that has been pointed out, there is no real build up between Damon and Elena. I am aware of that. It's kind of the whole point, to make the build up as this story continues throughout Elena's pregnancy etc. It doesn't really follow the story of the show at all, I only use the characters and turn them into something completely different. I can only hope you will like this and continue reading.

Sorry for the long authors note! Anyways, here is Chapter 4 of _Someone Like You_.

**Rated M due to future references! **Also cause I'm paranoid and warning you. It will involve violence, sex, coarse language etc..

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any of the plot/lines/quotes I might use in this story._

* * *

><p>The drive from the hospital to Elena's house went a lot faster than it usually did. She had even driven around the block for a couple of times, just to drag it out a little.<p>

Truth to be told, Elena was terrified to tell her parents about her pregnancy. She could already see the disappointment in their eyes, hear the sighs coming out of their mouths, quote the things her father would say. All the way home, she had tried to think of what to say to them. How to break the ice. She still didn't know.

Telling your parents you was pregnant was one thing, but telling them you got pregnant because of a one night stand was a completely different. They didn't believe in one night stands, they didn't even believe in sex before marriage. It was unacceptable.

After driving around the block ten times, Elena thought it was time to get over with this. She parked her car on the drive way and slowly walked towards the front door. Her hands was still shaking. She couldn't remember when, or if, she had been this nervous before.

Walking inside, she called for her parents to join her in the living room. It was now of never.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Her mother, Miranda, asked when she saw her daughter. Elena's face had turned a pale white and looking into her eyes, it looked like she had seen a ghost.

"I need to tell you something." Elena sat down on the sofa next to her mother while her father sat in his armchair by the fire station. Letting her eyes jump from her mother to her father and back before starting, she felt tears burn behind her eyes. "First, I want you to know that I'm so sorry about what I have to tell you. I never meant for this to happen. But I can't take it back. I never will." Elena choked out. She drew in a deep breathe.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? You're scaring us." Miranda said.

"I'm pregnant." Elena said. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the reactions on her parents faces.

"You're what?" She heard her father, Grayson, say.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen." Elena cried, "Caroline and I, we.."

"When did this happen?" Grayson cut her off. She hadn't heard her mother do anything beside her yet.

"Two months ago."

"Two monghts ago?!"

"Caroline thought I needed a girls night out and we went to a club. I met this guy, and we.." Embarrassment bubbled up inside of her. Not once had Elena thought about how this would sound in her parents ears. "I went home with him. I know this is no excuse and I'm so sorry for disappointing you, but it's done. And I can't take it back."

"You went home with a guy you didn't know?" Her father asked, "what were you thinking? Were you thinking at all?" He was yelling now. Elena didn't blame him, she deserved it.

"Grayson, stop it!" Miranda said, "Look at her. She's devastated. Terrified."

"Well, she should be!"

"That's enough!" It was very seldom her mother stood up her for this way, but she was happy that this was one of those times. She looked at her father, who practically glared at her with nothing but anger and disappointment in his eyes before storming out of the room and out the door.

"Elena, sweetheart," her mother began, "what were you thinking? How could you let this happen?" The kindness in her mothers voice broke her down in tears, again. Her mother was right, how could she have let this happen? How could she have been so stupid and not used protection?

"I guess I wasn't thinking." Elena defended herself. "But I never meant for this to happen, mother. I'm so sorry. I know you're disappointed in me, but.."

"Being sorry won't change anything, Elena. Have you told him the guy? From that night?"

"No, I thought I would tell you first."

"I'm glad. As understood, you are keeping the baby?"

"Yes, mother. I am keeping the baby."

"And if the guy decides he don't want to be a part of this?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm keeping the baby."

Miranda nodded, gave Elena a hug and said, "I think you should go tell him now. I'll handle your father."

Elena stood up and walked towards the front door. She looked back at her mother once more, "thank you mother. For everything." before walking out. Elena stopped on the porch for a moment to breathe in the cool air. Despite the anger response she had got from her father, which she kind of knew would come, she was glad it was over. She really hoped her father would get over his anger and be the loving, supportive father he always had been.

* * *

><p><em>~ At the Salvatore Boarding House ~<em>

After telling her parents, Elena didn't feel as terrified to tell Damon about the pregnancy anymore. Of course she had no idea how he would react, but she prayed it would be nowhere close to the reaction of her father.

From the minute Elena got the news, she decided that she wouldn't hold this baby against Damon. She would never demand him of anything, not money, not support and definitely no responsibility if that was his choice.

Sitting in her car in front of the Salvatore Boarding House, she quickly thought of things to say. She needed him to know she wasn't asking for anything from him.

Climbing out of the car, she got more and more nervous for each step she took. She hadn't seen Damon since that night, unless you counted the time they awkwardly bumped into each other at the Grill. Quietly they had said their hello's and how are you's before going in different directions. That was two weeks ago.

Bringing her hand up to the door bell, she jumped by the sound of it. 30 seconds passed, no answer. A minute.. Elena rang the door bell again.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." The door flung open to reveal a shirtless Damon. Elena couldn't help her eyes when they drifted down his chest, to his abdomen. His jeans hung really low on his hips, revealing the sexiest V form Elena had ever seen.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Damon asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Uhm.. I need to talk to you about something, uh, important. Is this a bad time?"

She didn't miss the confusion on Damon's face, "No not at all. Come on in." Elena walked through the hall, remembering the way into the kitchen. She sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and looked at the Damon.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

She shook her head no. "I think it's best if I just tell you." Damon stayed quiet, allowing her to continue. She took a deep breathe, "I'm pregnant." Elena stopped for a second to see the reaction on Damon's face, but there was none. He stood completely still, his face frozen. "I didn't plan for this to happen and I won't force you to be a part of this, Damon, but I've decided to keep the baby."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"You're pregnant." This time, it didn't sound like a question. Elena just nodded. "I'm so sorry for asking this, but are you sure it's mine?"

"What do you mean? Of course it's yours Damon!" The fury came out of nowhere. How dare he ask that?

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think I was capable of having a child." The sadness on Damon's face hurt Elena to see. He looked absolutely heartbroken.

"Well, Damon, you are. And like I said, you choose how much you want to be involved in this. I totally understand if you don't want to have any part of this at all, and that's fine. It's totally fine."

"Not have any part? Elena, you're pregnant. With by child!" Damon walked over to her and took a hold of her hand. Elena stared into his eyes, seeing the smallest of smiles break out on his lips.

She was confused. How could he take this so easily? His life would never be the same. He would be a parent, along the side of a woman he didn't know. Along the side of a woman he had met twice in his entire life.

"But, I, uh.. I thought.." Elena started.

He laughed then, which made her even more confused. "We'll have to figure out everything else when it's time." Damon only nodded. This was unbelievable.

Elena stood up and drew her hand out of Damon's grip. "I should probably go. I have some things to take care of."

"I understand. Of course." Damon followed her to the door, holding it open for her. They casually said their goodbyes, giving eachother an awkward hug, before Elena went to her car. Getting in the car, even though she was beyond confused of how Damon reacted, she was happy. She knew now that no matter what she wouldn't have to go through this alone. She wouldn't have to worry about her child only having one parent in its life.

Elena suddenly heard someone knock on her car window. Looking out, she saw Damon standing there, motioning her to roll down the window. "Hey Elena.. would you like to go out for lunch someday?" he asked. Elena smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

"Great. I'll call you." Damon said before walking back inside, leaving Elena to back out of the drive way and drive home. No matter how hard this would be, or how scared she was right now, and how much her life would change, she knew it would be worth it because right now, she felt good. Happy. Satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>_I can't tell you how nervous I am to hear your thoughts. I don't know what I think of this chapter yet. But PLEASE, remember that neither Damon or Elena are ANYTHING like they are in the show! Much love xx_


	5. Get To Know Me

**Before reading: **I know, just as I've been told, that there's no build up between Damon and Elena in early chapters. It's kind of the whole point to make the build up as the story continues throughout Elena's pregnancy etc. It doesn't follow the story of the show at all, Damon and Elena are absolutely nothing like they are in the show either.

**Rated M due to future references! **Also cause I'm paranoid and warning you. It will involve violence, sex, coarse language etc..

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any of the plot/lines/quotes I might use in this story._

* * *

><p><strong>A month later ~ three months pregnant (pregnancy week 12+0)<strong>

Another month had passed since Elena found out she was pregnant, which meant she was already three months along. Her and Damon's first doctors appointment to see how the baby is was coming closer by the minute and Elena found herself getting nervous. What if there was something wrong with the baby? That was her biggest fear at this point, that there would be something wrong, that the baby wouldn't be okay. She didn't dare think about it.

A week after Elena had told Damon about her pregnancy, he'd called to ask her out for lunch. She couldn't be more happy about the support Damon showed her and how he genuienly seemed happy. There was still a strange tension between them, one she wasn't sure would go away any time soon.

The two of them had met up at the Grill for lunch, mostly to talk about how they would break the news to everyone. Their friends, their relatives and also how they would cope with everyone else's reactions. They both knew they would have to come up with a plan that would be accepted by everyone, especielly Elena's parents' friends. Getting pregnant outside of marriage was unacceptable on every level in their eyes and adding a one night stand into it. It wouldn't only destroy Elena's reputation, but also her parents.

Agreeing on dragging it out as long as they could, consider Elena's belly hadn't started to grow almost anything yet, they would still have some time to figure it out. Damon had been positive everything would be fine. "Everything will work out," he'd said. "Everything will be fine." Elena herself wasn't so sure.

The three weeks after that, up to this day, Elena and Damon had spent more and more time together. They both felt it was necessary to get to know eachother as much as they could in order to make this work. They would after all be parents, they would be in eachothers lives forever.

One day, they spent the whole day asking eachother questions. Small, ridiculous questions. They sat on the couch in front of the fire place in the Salvatore Boarding House library, Damon casually sipping on his Bourbon and Elena had her ordinary bucket of icecream with her. She didn't seem to get enough of it.

"Favorite movie?" Damon asked her.

"The Notebook, for sure." Elena said, shoving another spoon of icecream into her mouth.

"Yuck, are you serious?" he wrinkled his nose, "that crappy crymovie won't come anywhere near my child."

"Your child, huh?" Elena teased.

"_Our _child." Damon corrected, a hint of excitement flashed in his eyes. Elena had noticed a little bit every time she came over that Damon became.. nicer. He would help her with her coat, always ask her if she was hungry or wanted something to drink. It wasn't just formality or him being polite. It seemed deeper, like he was actually making an effort to show her he was there for her.

"Favorite band?" Elena asked.

"Easy. Radiohead."

"Never heard of them."

Damon almost choked on his Bourbon. "You've never heard of Radiohead?"

"Nope."

"Which planet are you from?" He joked. Elena laughed a little but made a mental note to herself to listen to Radiohead the minute she got in her car.

"Um, so.. favorite animal?"

"Cats. I've always wanted a cat. What about you?"

"Wolves."

They spent the rest of the evening talking about embarrassing dates and memories. Elena told Damon about one time when she was little, her parents, Jeremy and her had gone on a mini vacation to Georgia and her parents had forgot her at the rest stop on the way home. "20 minutes!" Elena said, "It took them 20 minutes to realise their child wasn't in the car."

Damon only laughed, and told Elena about the time when he and his younger brother Stefan were kids. Their father, Giuseppe was a very busy man and rarely had any time for them. Usually, they had to use their imagination and play with eachother. One time, Damon had encouraged Stefan to climb up a tree and bring them apples. Stefan, who only were six at the time, lost balance and fell down, breaking his arm. That was the first time Damon got beaten by his father, for not taking care of his brother properly.

As the night carried on, Elena realised it was getting rather late and decided it was time to go home. "It's been nice. I've had fun." She told him as she put her coat on. Damon stood with his hands in his pockets, nodding and smiling. "Me too, we should do this again soon. With dinner, mabye?" Damon asked.

"Yes. That would be fun." Elena smiled back at him. Opening the door, she bent down to pick up her bag, and was ready to leave when Damon suddenly stopped her by taking a hold of her arm. Staring into her eyes, he slowly leaned in until his lips were on hers. Elena was stunned, what was he doing?

Shocked, she backed away. "I, uh, I have to go." She mumbled before disappearing. Damon sighed, disappointed before closing the door. What had he done? _You're so stupid, _he told himself.

Pinching his nose between his eyes, he went into the library to pour himself another glass of Bourbon. A big one.

Meanwhile, Elena had just got into her car. She was still shocked. Why had Damon kissed her? Everything was fine between them, they were getting to know eachothers. As friends. She didn't want to start a romantic relationship with Damon just because she was carrying his child. As she was driving home, tears started coming out of her eyes, why had he done that?

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? <strong>_Be kind & review :)_

A/N: I have so many ideas for this story, but sometimes the chapters just writes themselves. I could really use some of your feedback to be honest; it doesn't really matter if it's critism. As long as you try and put it out in a nice way, I'll happily read it because I want to do better.

**What can I do to make this story better?**


End file.
